Happy Anniversarry, Husband!
by Akai Momo
Summary: Yang berulang tahun, pasti mengadahkan kedua tangannya untuk meminta hadiah. Tapi berbeda cara untuk Kim appa, yang cukup menatap lama sang istri dengan mata berkilat - kilat dan senyum yang lebih lebar dari hari - hari biasa, maka sang istri akan tahu apa yang diinginkan sang suami. Kaisoo! Rate M! PWP-oneshoot! For Kyungsoo-Husband birthday! :3


Jika ada hari raya/ perayaan, pasti sebuah hadiah/ kado tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.

Sepasang keping _puzzle_ yang merekat erat, berjodoh,dan tak akan terpisahkan. Oleh Sang Pencipta Yang Agung, kedua sejoli tersebut mendapat tugas sederhana namun istimewa—menaburkan kebahagian kepada orang – orang yang memiliki hari raya istimewa.

Perayaan kelahiran, perayaan pernikahan, perayaan hari jadi sepasang kekasih, perayaan kelulusan, dan lain – lain, dan masih banyak perayaan lagi.

Mereka saling bergantungan, bergandengan tangan untuk bersama – sama menyalurkan kebahagian pada semua orang yang tersentuh oleh sentuhan ajaib. Senyum kebahagiaan, jerit rasa senang, sahut – sahutan kegembiraan yang teralun dari mulut orang – orang yang mendapat sentuhan ajaib itu, merupakan kesukacitaan mereka yang berhasil melaksanakan tugas mulia.

Tidak memandang siapa yang berhak tersentuh oleh dua sejoli pembawa kebahagiaan, semuanya berhak merasakan. Pria – wanita, tua – muda, anak kecil – dewasa, sepasang kekasih – suami istri, semua akan mendapat belaian lembut penuh cinta dan kasih sayang mereka yang cantik.

Tak terkecuali untuk dua pasang pria yang tinggal di apartemen sederhana, di pinggir kota metropolitan, yang kini sedang merayakan hari yang tak terlupakan oleh mereka berdua.

Berdua—di larut malam, merayakan kebahagiaan tanpa gangguan siapapun…

…. Dengan bergumul panas di kamar mandi dapur apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Anniversarry, Husband!**

.

**M**

.

**Screenplays! Kaisoo **

.

**All about characters is not mine, just fic and idea**

.

**Akai with azul**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos**

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary! :**

Yang ulang tahun, selalu mengadahkan kedua tangan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkan. Tapi berbeda untuk Appa Kim—yang cukup dengan bertatap mata lama sekali dengan sang istri di pagi hari, yang berkilat – kilat dan tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar dari hari – hari biasanya, sang istri pun tahu apa yang diinginkan pria itu.

Ada yang tahu…?

.

.

.

.

.

Njir! Entah kenapa owe pengen bikin ff Kaisoo rated M—dan ternyata gara – gara ada yang ulang tahun! Etjieeeeeeeeeee….. yang lagi hepi besdei! *teplok kue _tart_ ke muka Jongong biar putih instan(?)* [XD]

Dan karena pengennya yang _simple_ aja, jadi yah… nggak apa – apa 'kan kalo owe buatnya versi PWP~? Biar langsung _to the point_, biar owe lanjut nonton _Antique-bakery movie_, dan biar yang ultah kagak keganggu sama 'hadiah'nya…*_smirk_*

Btw, tadinya mau owe kasih judul '_happy_ _anniversarry_, _darling_!', tapi kayaknya lebih greget kalo judulnya '_happy_ _anniversarry_, _husband_!'.. _husband_-nya itu, lho… bikin ngikik! :3

Oh ya….,

….. mas, mas, minta pajak ultahnya, dong! *tadahin toples kosong ke Jongong*

.

.

.

.

.

"_happy anniversarry_, _husband_.. ngghh.. ah.. _for you_, _feel me_, _please_! Ah! Akh!"

"aah~ _thank you for your present_, _darling_. _I love it_, _really_.. _oh_, _god_! Nikmat sekali lubangmu, sayang…"

"ah.. ah.. pelan – pelan, Jongiiiinnnhh~ ah.."

"_oh no_, _wifey_.. aku tidak bisa. Bahkan kalau boleh, aku ingin lebih daripada ini.. ugh! Kau seksi sekali.. ah! Dan sem.. piiitt.."

"hemm.. Jongiinn.. euh.. ah.. ah.. angg~ di sana! Iya.. di sana.. annngghh~"

"_right here_, _wifey_..? _you want me to do it in here_~? Oh, _it's feels good_! Agh!"

Bibir penuhnya membengkak, memerah, berkilat – kilat karena saliva dan terpaan bias lampu neon di kamar mandi. Kedua tangannya tertempel di permukaan pintu, kuku – kukunya yang masih pendek terkadang menggaret – garet itu, melampiaskan serbuan nikmat yang datang bertubi – tubi pada tubuh telanjangnya.

Kyungsoo berlutut, dan menungging cantik. Kaki – kaki yang terdapat bercak merah dan bulir – bulir keringat, terbuka, mengangkang erotis, membiarkan tangan pria yang menunggang gagah tubuhnya bergerilya di area selangkangan yang mengeras. _Precum_ mengalir menggoda, dan Kyungsoo menjerit – jerit tak tahan karena sakit, sebab pria di belakangnya menutup jalur keluar untuk spermanya.

Kepala bersurai coklat mahogani milik Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, berbanding lurus dengan tubuhnya yang tersentak – sentak hebat. Menjerit – jerit, mendesah – desah, melirih diselingi isak tangis saking tak tahan dengan bombardir suaminya—Jongin.

Tubuh yang telanjang dan penuh lukisan cantik mahakarya Kim appa, bergetar kecil, peluh gairah menyusuri inci demi inci tubuh putih nan mungil. Kyungsoo tahu apa yang diinginkan tubuhnya, maka itu bibir yang dilahap penuh beberapa menit lalu oleh Jongin, memohon – mohon untuk membuka pintu saluran di penisnya yang menegang kaku. Alih – alih melakukan apa yang dipinta sang istri menggemaskannya, pria tan berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu menyeringai bandel. Yang ada, tangan lihai Jongin memijat dan mengocok – ngocok penis mungil Kyungsoo yang ia lahap tiga ratus enam puluh detik lalu, tanpa membuka si lubang.

"_oh_, _no_, _husband_! _Don't you dare_.. ah.. ah.. _to do_.. _iiittthh_~ ngghh.. ah.."

"_but_, _wifey_, justru aku sudah melakukannya sebelum kau peringatkan.. iya, 'kan..? ouh!"

"kumohon, Jongin.. aku.. a, aku.. haaahh… ah.. oh, nikmatnya! _Husband_, _take it off_! Akh! Akh! Hyaaaahh~~ aahh~ aahh~ hhhaaahh~" Kyungsoo megap – megap tak karuan.

"well..," Jongin mengulum daun telinga Kyungsoo yang memerah, di balik rambutnya yang berkeringat dan terasa lepek. "selamat menjemput impian penismu, _my wifey_~~"

Tak lama, tubuh Kyungsoo mengejang, pinggangnya membusur, kepalanya terngadah tinggi, matanya menutup erat, berbanding terbalik dengan bibir _full-lips_ merah itu yang semakin membuka lebar dan akhirnya menjerit tertahan.

Sperma itu berbondong – bondong mendarat mulus di lantai dingin kamar mandi.

Belumlah Kyungsoo meredakan nafasnya yang memburu, Jongin sekejap mengubah posisi mereka yang masih bertaut sempurna. Kyungsoo membeo, lalu mengerjap – ngerjap lucu sambil terlentang, dan ia menelengkan sedikit kepalanya dengan wajah yang masih berkeringat juga memerah. Jongin yang melihat ekspresi menggemaskan sang istri, lantas dikecupnya pucuk hidung Kyungsoo, dan ia jilat sensual bibir sang istri yang sedikit terbuka.

"lelah..?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu. Matanya mulai menyayu diserang kantuk. "tapi aku belum, sayang. Kau lihat, aku bahkan belum klimaks."

"e—eh..?! ta, tapi… kita harus cepat – cepat tidur, Jongin! Besok kau ada _meeting_ penting!"

"tidak perlu~ _meeting_nya ditunda hingga lusa nanti, sayang…" Jongin meniup - niup bibir Kyungsoo yang bergerak – gerak kecil. "jadi, ayo kita lanjutkan, hem..? oh, akhirnya kita bisa bercinta juga setelah hampir tiga bulan penuh aku dikejar _deadline_ kantor."

"a, aku.. aku lelah.. kita—kita bisa melanjutkannya besok, 'kan, _husband_..?" Jongin menatap lurus Kyungsoo yang memelas—masih ingin bernegosiasi.

Pria berusia tiga puluh tahun itu ingin segera mandi dan tidur—karena sesungguhnya ia benar – benar menyiapkan mental untuk hal ini; apa yang diinginkan sang suami di hari perayaan satu tahun pernikahan mereka. Ada alasan kenapa ia bisa gugup untuk hal seperti ini—padahal tidak sekali dua kali mereka melakukannya.

Hanya satu sebab, yaitu bahwa Kim Kyungsoo—seorang pria tulen yang telah dimiliki Kim Jongin, merupakan seorang _male_-_pregnant_, alias bisa hamil.

Kyungsoo baru mengetahuinya tadi pagi, setelah Jongin berangkat kerja. Saat itu, ia mendapat informasi luar biasa dari ibunya yang menelpon, menanyakan kabar Kyungsoo dan soal apakah perut Kyungsoo sudah '_berisi_'.

Maka dengan wajah bengong yang lucu, pria itu pergi sendiri ke dokter untuk periksa diri. Dan benar adanya, begitu sang dokter menjabat tangan sambil tersenyum tulus, mengatakan padanya bahwa ia memiliki rahim yang tumbuh sempurna.

Tidak, Kyungsoo belum memberitahu Jongin perihal itu, biarlah pria yang ia kasihi tersebut mengetahui keistimewaannya ketika rahim yang ia miliki bisa menampung sang calon bayi—sesuai yang diujarkan sang dokter dan sang ibu. Walaupun jika itu artinya Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin '_begadang panas_' dengan tubuhnya.

Tapi sekali lagi, Kyungsoo yang tubuhnya lumayan lelah sejak mengetahui kelebihan indahnya, ingin beristirahat secepat mungkin.

"hem.. boleh – boleh saja. Aku tidak masalah…

….. tapi itu nanti pagi, bukan sekarang. Dan aku maunya sekarang, _my wifey_. Ingat, kita baru satu ronde, lho."

Jongin mengangkat kaki kiri Kyungsoo ke bahu kekarnya, dan kaki kanan Kyungsoo ia pinta untuk melingkar manis di pinggul. Kyungsoo meringis kecewa melihat senyum penuh gairah di wajah tampan sang suami dan ia hanya bisa pasrah manakala tubuhnya dijamah liar kembali.

Memang susah jika memiliki suami dengan birahi tinggi seperti Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

.

Tadinya mau dibuat _ficlet_ kayak ff _PWP_ sulay, tapi malah kebablasan dan jadilah _oneshoot_. Gezzz…

Btw, owe greget kalo Kaisoo manggil pasangannya dengan sebutan _husband_/ _wifey_. [:v]

_Jaa_,

_Want to review_..? :3

.

.

.

.


End file.
